Marriage of Healing
by Reya-Bella-Rose
Summary: Rivals since day one, the heads of the Hyuuga and the Uchiha are given a single solution to end the fighting: MARRIAGE. What will happen to the chosen two? Read and find out.


Author Note: Rivals since day one, the heads of the Hyuuga and the Uchiha are given a single solution to end the fighting: MA

**Disclaimer** – Crazy people wish they owned Naruto, but sadly (not really) they don't. This saddens Reya-Bella-Rose, but it is true. – Her Editor

**Summary**: Rivals since day one, the heads of the Hyuuga and the Uchiha are given a single solution to end the fighting: MARRIAGE. What will happen to the chosen two? Read and find out.

**Author Note**:This is my story number two. I really hope you like it.

Chapter 1: The beginning

In the village of Konoha, there are two major clans, the Uchiha clan and the Hyuuga clan. The two clans had been rivals for many years. Some think the rivalry started around the time the village came into existence. The Hokages of the village ignored many of the fights between the clans. After hearing the latest argument between the two leaders, which had no meaning at all, the third hokage, Sarutobi, decided to find a way to solve past and future arguments. After many failed solutions, he found one.

Sarutobi looked down upon the two leaders that he had called in for a meeting. Both stood at attention, but their eyes were not on him. Sighing, Sarutobi began, "Your clans have fought for so long that it has begun to affect our village. Your ways are so far apart, you hardly understand each other." Sarutobi shifted his gaze between the two leaders. The tension in the room was high as the two stood completely still, glaring at each other with pure hatred. Sarutobi frowned, "However, there is a way to fix this problem. If you are willing to, your clans might just become friends."

Sarutobi's words struck the two leaders. He spoke as if there was a way to end the fighting, which was impossible, right? "How can you be so sure, Hokage-sama?" Hiashi asked. The concept was a bit farfetched to be true. Glancing at Fugaku, Hiashi appeared to not be the only one who had misgivings of the matter.

Smiling softly, Sarutobi turned his full gaze upon Hiashi, "I'm so sure because nothing else would work. This solution may bring your clans into a time of absolute peace." He calmly watched Hiashi's frown increase, 'So he has an idea of where this might go.'

"What are you suggesting, Hokage-sama?" Fugaku spoke with a regal voice, betraying nothing of how he felt.

Sarutobi looked at them for a moment, as if contemplating what affect the answer would have on them. He could tell that Hiashi had a slight idea, but he could not tell with Fugaku. Sarutobi had tried everything, but nothing seemed to work. There was no better way to solve the problem except... He took a deep breath before he started. "The only solution is a marriage."

The room filled with silence. Both leaders looked on horrified. A marriage between a Uchiha and a Hyuuga was impossible. No one would agree. They certainly would not go through with it. It was unthinkable. There had to be another way. Marriage, ha!

"There must be another way, Hokage-sama. A marriage between our clans would be…" Hiashi was cut off.

"Be the greatest solution we can ever come up with. I have looked at this problem from so many angles. Most of the solutions would last a day at most. A marriage between your two clans would bind them for many generations to come." Sarutobi knew why they fought this solution, they were afraid of who would be sent for the marriage. Hiashi's eyes betrayed his worry for who would be chosen. "I have come up with two candidates for the marriage. Both are strong in their families and have proven on several occasions to be prodigies among prodigies. Uchiha Itachi and Hyuuga Kagome."

Silence crept into the hall. Itachi was the eldest son of Fugaku. He would become the head of the Uchiha family. To have him marry someone below his stature was degradable and an embarrassment. Kagome was not a great match for his son.

Hiashi closed his eyes when Kagome's name left Sarutobi's lips. It was what he was afraid of. Hiashi's twin brother, Hiazhi, was her father. At the age of two, it became apparent she was a prodigy. Hiashi and his brother trained her day and night. She was the pride of the Hyuuga family clan. Hiashi never let her leave the compound; always keeping another member near her at all times to insure her safety. Kagome was also the only one to not receive the Caged Bird Seal and be born in the Branch House. Hiashi worked hard to protect her and he was not about to loose her to the Uchiha family. Not even the Hyuuga Council of Elders would agree to this.

"There has to be another way, Hokage-sama." Even though his face was void of all emotion, Hiashi's voice betrayed him. "I hardly agree that a marriage between Kagome and his son, Itachi, would be best. They will surely refuse."

"I have thought of that as well. I believe that the two of them should decide. Everyday they will spend time together. If you feel it is necessary, you can have someone accompany them. They will also attend classes together at the academy." _'Though I'm not sure how long they will be able to.'_ "You must understand. This is the only way. If they refuse the marriage, then the agreement will be void." Sarutobi watched as the two leaders absorbed the new information.

Sarutobi understood why Hiashi refused to allow Kagome to marry Itachi. Hiashi and his brother absolutely loved Kagome. Her kind and sweet nature hid her skills from anyone outside the Hyuuga compound; a very well kept secret. Sarutobi only recently learned of her level when Hiashi had deemed him worthy to know. Kagome was only five, but had the skills of a high chunin; everything else about her was hush hush.

Fugaku, on the other hand, was being selfish. He wanted Itachi to marry someone powerful, one who could give Itachi a powerful heir, giving more power to the Uchiha. A no name, for she was a no name to him, would never account to anything. While Hiashi would gain the power of the Sharingan, he would gain nothing, making it a very unfair match. Scowling, Fugaku turned on his heel and stormed out, leaving Sarutobi and Hiashi to gather their thoughts.

"Do you really believe such a union can happen, Sarutobi-sama?" Hiashi questioned in a very soft voice. His niece would more than likely agree to the agreement due to her love for her clan; a trait that could leave her miserable at the end. Nothing her father or he could say would change her mind on the issue.

Sarutobi sighed, "Yes, Kagome and Itachi might be the only ones who can save your clans." Nodding once, Hiashi left the third, closing the doors softly behind him. He prayed that Kagome would understand and so would his brother. Sighing to himself, Hiashi began to walk through the hall on his way to the Hyuuga compound, thinking of how he was going to tell the two. Softly he begged to the Gods that Kagome would refuse.

While Hiashi was meeting Sarutobi, the Hyuuga clan was in an uproar. Branch members ran left and right on orders of the elders. Hiazhi ran from room to room, worry and fear digging their claws into his heart. Not even waiting five minutes after his brother left, chaos decides to reel its ugly head within the Hyuuga compound. He rushed out of the building and into the courtyard.

Looking around, Hiazhi decided to move the search outside the compound. As he approached the gates, he noticed his wife standing by the gates silently looking at him. "Tania, what are you doing here? You should be with Neji inside." Hiazhi said when he came to her. A noise at her feet drifted up to them. He glanced down and watched as his son of only two years came out from behind his mother's legs. "Tania, what's going on?"

"Stop the search and come with me. I know where she is." With that said, Tania took Neji's hand in hers and began to walk out of the compound. Her pace soon became too much for Neji and when that became apparent, Tania scooped him up into her arms, never stopping.

Hiazhi blinked once then twice. Her words crept slowly into his mind, letting it take its time to process their meaning. He quickly told another member to stop the search before taking off after Tania, thinking of all the places SHE could have been and how Tania found out. It took very little time to catch up. He tried to get the information from her, but Tania held her tongue, glancing from side to side as they passed the market and all the parks.

"Tania, please tell me." Hiazhi begged in a whisper. They approached Konoha hospital increasing his fear and worry for his eldest child's health and safety. As they passed through the front door, he knew that something was quite wrong. Tania walked to the front desk, whispering quickly. The receptionist pointed down the hall to the left. The group of three continued their march down the corridor.

Tania stopped at room 315. She opened the door and entered. Hiazhi looked into the room and felt his heart fall. There sitting on the hospital bed in bandages was his eldest child and only daughter, Hyuuga Kagome.

**Author Note:** I hope you like. Please remember to review and don't hold back, I can take it.


End file.
